


Livewire

by Tarlan



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Henry is drawn back to Mike and Vicki and discovers what he truly wanted was always Mike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For **Game of Cards** R10: Challenge 8: Pass-it-on song challenge
> 
> The challenge was the song Livewire by Oh Wonder

The problem with having immortality compared to the rest of the human race was watching the people you love grow old and die. He'd had so many lovers over the centuries and he'd cherished them all even though the names and faces of some now blurred into one. Many of them were loved for a single night, though a more skeptical person like Mike Celluci would call it 'used' rather than 'loved' because Henry had needed them as much for their blood as for the companionship.

Rarely, just rarely, did he meet someone who meant more to him than the life blood he drank from them. He would stay with them for a while until the years mounted up and others began to question his lack of aging and aversion to sunlight. With a heavy heart he'd let go of his beloved, move on to another city and cut all ties with that past. Vicki was his latest love even though he'd never taken her to his bed, but she lived in a dangerous world of dark shadows, dragging him under with her. Deep, dark, and heavy, like sinking, drowning. Nonetheless he gave her the chance to go with him, to start afresh in a new city, confused by how grateful, how relieved he felt when she refused. Part of the reason was because he knew their love was platonic, like brother and sister. Yet when he turned to offer his goodbye to Mike the heaviness of his emotions seemed to darken his world further, suffocating him.

In all his centuries he'd taken male as well as female lovers - blood was blood after all, no matter the gender of the person - yet he had refused to look at Mike as more than a thorn in his side, begrudgingly accepting his assistance on Vicki's cases. He'd belittled him, snubbed him occasionally, even attacked him once out of hunger, though Mike considered it acceptable compensation for bringing Mendoza back into Henry's life. By now he should have been settled in another city, not still haunting this one, especially as a new vampire had taken over this territory from him and would want him gone - or fully dead.

From his perch looking down on Vicki and Mike as they parted company, Henry could see the resolve in Vicki's posture. She had finally figured it out and had chosen Coreen over Mike, walking away with head held high and new purpose while Mike looked confused and lost. Henry wasn't certain what made him drop down in front of Mike, though he smirked at catching the detective off guard.

"Fitzroy! I thought you'd gone?"

"I have."

"I have news for you. You're still here."

"Then come with me." 

Henry blinked in shock because he had spoken with out thinking, but now the words were out he was startled by the truth in them. Mike startled too, straightening and crackling with shock like a livewire, and Henry half expected him to blast him with umbrage or anger. The heaviness receded as the spark of Mike's emotions ignited something inside Henry, spiraling him up out of the darkness of the last few days, and lifting his spirits. With sudden clarity, Henry realized it had always been Mike who made him feel alive in every encounter - his livewire. He took a chance, aware his next words might be considered hurtful now Mike had lost not just his job but Vicki too.

"You have any particular reason to stay here?"

Mike's eyes blazed in anger for a moment before dulling. "You know I don't."

"Then come with me."

Mike blinked slowly a couple of times as Henry moved into his personal space, looking up at the taller man and giving him plenty of time to push Henry away before drawing him down with a hand curled softly behind his head. A kiss. A first kiss, soft and gentle, but Henry could feel the electricity of desire and need building. He pulled back having given both of them a taste of a possible future, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Mike breathed softly as he kissed Henry again.

END  
 


End file.
